Story thieves sequel
by WingedStoneCheetah
Summary: This is 1 year after the series takes place. It's in Owens POV but it might switch to the other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone who reads this series! This story takes place 1 year after the series ends. So everyone is 13.

* * *

Owen Conners got up for school at 7am, which was way too early for him. He hated going to school but he knew it wouldn't always be so bad. He had his best friend, Bethany Sanderson, to help him get through the year. If they got bored, they could easily jump into another book just because they wanted to.

Him and Bethany had been best friends ever since they were 12. The year that everything bad happened had been pretty tough. Bethany's goal was to find her father, and she decided that Owen could help her. But everything became messed up. First, he had gotten trapped in his favorite book, which was a Kiel Gnomenfoot book. It was fun at first, but then he found out he could have his heart taken out, and that didn't make him feel reassured at all. He wanted to get out of that book right away. He couldn't though. Not without Bethany to find him. Eventually he did escape, and him and Bethany went on more adventures into books alongside their new best friend, Kiel Gnomenfoot. Owen idolized Kiel, probably more than anyone else in the whole world. He was a hero and his favorite fictional character.

But then, the three got trapped in that Doyle Holmes book and had to solve a mystery to rescue Bethany from drowning. After that problem happened, they all vowed off jumping into books for a while. Bethany and Owen stayed in the real world, and Kiel went home. For a few months, everything was sad and boring. It was always boring when you were stuck in the normal world, without anything fictional to do. Something changed. Bethany discovered who were fat her was, and she and Owen, along with Charm and Gwen, went to find her father. Her father was apparently Doc Twilight, and had turned into the Dark.

Later, Owen learned that Nobody had been behind the whole thing. But it was too late to stop Nobody. He was thrown into a Pick The Plot book and was forced to be controlled by the readers. Not all of it was bad, because he got to spend time with Kara Dox, a girl he apparently had known for a year. She helped him escape the book, and together they tried rescuing Bethany before Nobody could split her two halves apart. They were too late, again. Nobody split Bethany into two halves, and threw Bethany and Owen back into the non-fictional world.

After a couple of weeks, maybe a month of adjusting to the new nonfictional life, Kara came back to find Owen. Apparently, there was something messed up with his heart. He and Kara time traveled to the future nonfictional world, then discovered that Dr. Verity was somehow there. At the same time, Kiel and Bethany were reunited in the fictional world. They each had their own separate journeys, and then they all teamed up. Bethany made the attempt to rejoin herself, but Nobody got to them first. He captured Bethany, leaving Owen, Kiel, Kara, and Charm to make a plan and rescue her. It was hard, but the plan worked. They successfully rejoined the two worlds. Bethany's father came home, and everything was safe.

* * *

let me know what you think and if I should continue this story ~


	2. Chapter 2

"Owen it's time to wake up!" His mom called from downstairs. Owen slowly woke up, then rolled out of bed and checked the time. It was early. It was a school morning, which he wasn't very happy about. He wished he could go to the library all day instead of the most boring place in the world.

He changed his clothes and ran down the stairs. He ended up in the kitchen of the house. "Hi mom!"

"Ready for school?" She asked.

"No," he sighed feeling bored already at the thought of school. "Not really."

She smiled and handed him a plate of food, which he accepted gratefully. He sat down and began chewing on his plate of eggs and bacon. He was usually always hungry in the morning so he liked eating breakfast, unlike his best friend Bethany, who skipped breakfast all the time. Except for on weekends. On weekends, her and Owen and sometimes one of their other fictional friends went to a diner to eat breakfast. There, she always ate pancakes.

Thinking of pancakes now made him regret eating the eggs. Great. Now he wanted pancakes! Oh well. He'd get to have some later when it wasn't a school morning.

He finished eating and threw his leftovers in the trash. He grabbed his backpack, patted Spike on the head, and yelled "goodbye" to his mom. He walked to the bus stop, which wasn't very far. The air was warm outside and he was wearing shorts and a Harry Potter themed t-shirt.

The bus arrived, and Owen climbed onto it, sitting down immediately and staring out of the window. He never liked bus rides. He was always alone and he was never with Bethany, since she lived farther away.

When he got to school, he realized that Bethany was nowhere to be found. He was disappointed, especially because they were in all of the same classes except for history class. Where was she? He had no idea. She also took a lot of trips into the fictional world to see Jupiter City with her dad, and her stepbrother, Orion, also known as Kid Twilight.

Owen also visited the fictional world often, and he had spent many nights with Bethany in Jupiter City. Him and Bethany visited their friends a lot, who visited them in the nonfictional world too. Both fictional and nonfictional could move between the worlds, so it was easy if he wanted to see his friends. The past year had been a blast for him.

He hung out with Kara a lot, and they actually had a lot of fun together. He also loved the time he got to spend with Charm, who he had the biggest crush on. He hung out with Kiel too, and him and Bethany and Owen spent the most time together.

He loved the adventures they went on. It was the perfect life without Nobody there to stop them. Bethany had her father, and she was happy. Owen was happy, too. The fictional world was sometimes too dangerous for him, and he had bad memories from it, but he still had a lot of fun. He was always with his friends so he never had a bad time.

At the end of the day, he was walking to the library to help his mom out and hopefully see Bethany, who has mysteriously disappeared. Just as he started thinking about Kara again, the air wavered in front of him. He screamed as a person appeared right in front of him.

It was Kara, and with her was Orion!

Owen gasped. "Um...hello. What on earth are you two doing here?"

"Its really important," Kara Dox said. She let go of Orion, who was breathing heavily. She grabbed Owen's hand. "Come on. We have to get to the fictional world."

"Er, what? Why?"

"Bethany is in danger!" Orion said, catching his breath finally. "if you dont come now, everything will be lost! Stop asking questions and just do what we say."

Owen frowned. "She is?" He looked to Kara. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Come with us and you will see," said Kara. "We think Nobody might be back."

"Oh no..." Owen whispered.


End file.
